


🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Mark Lee) Tree

by TheRainRogue



Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Baby, wake up~”A groan of displeasure left your lips as a pair of hands shook your body, forcefully dragging you from the lovely dream you were having. Eyes fluttering open, you squinted at the darkness that filled the room. Glancing over, you saw your boyfriend sitting on the bed with a bright smile lighting up his face.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756483
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ficlets, Kpop, Merry Christmas





	🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Mark Lee) Tree

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 570 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Mark Lee ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, NCT ☁



────── 〔🎁〕──────

“Baby, wake up~”

A groan of displeasure left your lips as a pair of hands shook your body, forcefully dragging you from the lovely dream you were having. Eyes fluttering open, you squinted at the darkness that filled the room. Glancing over, you saw your boyfriend sitting on the bed with a bright smile lighting up his face.

“What’s wrong?” you mumbled, rubbing at your eyes.

“It’s time for us to go get a tree!”

“What time is it?”

“Five AM.”

You stared at him for a moment, blinking dumbly. “You’re crazy,” you muttered, turning away from him and closing your eyes.

“But baby~” he whined, letting his body fall on top of your own. He was pouting, looking as cute as a puppy as his eyes met yours. “This is the only free day I have all month long…”

That was true. The holiday season was especially busy for idols as their company makes the most money around these times. It was rare for him just to get a couple hours to breathe, must less a whole twenty-four hours. You turned onto your back, resting your hand on his cheek.

He leaned down, pecking your lips before smiling warmly, his hand resting over your own. “We can pick out a beautiful tree, get some take-out and watch movies for the rest of the day.”

“I’d rather beat your butt in Mario Kart~”

He chuckled, “Whatever you want, Y/N.”

“Deal,” you pulled him into another kiss. “You kind of have to get off me so I can get ready, though.”

“Oh, right.” He pushed himself up, pulling you with him. Now that you were up, you noticed that he was already dressed and ready to walk out the door.

 _‘He must be really excited for today,’_ You got dressed as quickly as you could, doing your morning routine faster than you ever had before. Soon, you were both out the door and on the way to the Christmas tent.

────── 〔🎁〕──────

You held back a groan of frustration, pulling your jacket tighter around your body. It was freezing outside and you had been looking for a tree for the past five hours. You were convinced that you had seen every type of Christmas tree possible over the eight different tents you had visited that morning, but not a single one of them was good enough for Mark.

“Too short. Too tall. Not full enough. Oh, that’s too full. This one isn’t green enough.”

“Baby,” you sighed, resting your hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit too picky.” Mark frowned, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Let’s just pick one and go home, okay?”

“But…”

“But what?” You prompted, noticing his reluctance. You stood in front of him, grabbing his face between your hands. “Talk to me, baby.”

His eyes met yours, hands finding your waist. “I just… this is our first Christmas together, I really wanted to pick the perfect tree.”

His words warmed your heart and you smiled, pulling him into a kiss. “I understand, but the tree doesn’t have to be perfect. It’s good to have a nice tree but what matters is being with you, Mark.”

His face lit up as he pulled you into a tight embrace. “I love you so much, Y/N~”

“I love you, too.” You returned his embrace with a happy smile and warm heart.

────── 〔🎁〕──────


End file.
